nuclear_thronefandomcom-20200223-history
Rebel
Rebel is meant to be played like a low HP character, using her allies to do damage and for protection. Keeping your allies alive and spawning them at the right moment is key to use this character effectively. Features : When Rebel is damaged, she will fire 14 projectiles that do 3 damage in a circle. Rebels death spawns even more projectiles. : Special Spawns an ally that shoots enemies at the cost of 2 HP per use (taking this damage also triggers her passive ability, special will not work if using it would kill the player). Allies are fairly quick, moving at a speed close to that of a rat. They do not aggro enemies but can still take damage from them. After a small span of time allies start bleeding and eventually die, leaving behind rads and possibly pickups. They will also fire projectiles upon death. Summoning another ally heals the already summoned ones. Throne Butt : Causes allies to fire at nearly double their original fire rate. : Gameplay : Rebel's allies can be a blessing on the battlefield; taking shots meant for you as well as dealing death to enemies with shots of their own. Their help does, however, come at the cost of 2 of Rebel's hp which could put one in a situation more dire than their original predicament. Melee weapons can be of use to the Rebel team as it deals with any projectiles that could damage the allies while doing damage of its own. Rebel's passive will damage most nearby enemies, damaging them close to death or sometimes killing them. Rebel's ability is best used when enemies are close to her as all bullets created are more likely to hit an enemy and protect you. Keeping an eye if your allies start to bleed is a big factor when playing Rebel. Remember that summoning another ally heals the bleeding ones. Good usage of the special can result in an army of allies that get healed everytime their timer runs out. : Mutations that restore HP are invaluable to a self-sacrificing character like Rebel. Bloodlust is chief among them, its vampiric nature allowing Rebel to heal herself after using her active; Rhino Skin is a useful synergy as it allows one to stock up on more health and potential allies. Other useful mutations are Rabbit Paw which increases the amount of drops (most useful of them being medkits) and Second Stomach to increase the value of those medkits. : The strongest synergy however, is possibly Sharp Teeth, as Rebel deals 2 damage to all enemies when summoning her ally! Trivia * Rebel used to be a bandit wandering the wastelands like any other bandit. She killed to survive but purposelessly lived only to kill. After hearing the alluring tale of the Nuclear Throne countless times, Rebel gathered some allies and set out to make reaching the Throne her purpose. * It was mentioned on Twitch streams that Rebel has a brother and there might be a hint in-game that tells us more about it. Category:Unlocking Category:Characters